


Loopy Lams

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is trans, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Trans Male Character, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander gets top surgery and wakes up after having pain medication pumped into his system, causing him to get high. John decides that it's a good idea to record it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 32
Kudos: 189





	Loopy Lams

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi there! Can I pitch a Lams ficlet where one of them has a surgery and wakes up really loopy and affectionate? I think it’d be cute!
> 
> This was a request made by a lovely anon on tumblr! I had so much fun with this one. I decided to make Alexander say and do things I personally did and said after I woke up from my top surgery, plus some things I have seen other people do. 
> 
> I gave him my top surgery experience, as I don't know how other people handled it. It was super awful for me, as I had the double incision and nipple grafts, and I apparently take for fucking ever to heal. The experience depicted here will not be everyone's experience, so please remember this! Especially if you're going to get surgery yourself! Just follow the advice of your surgeon and you will be okay!

The first time Alexander woke up, the only thing he could process was pain. It was overwhelmingly intense, causing him to gasp for breath. He heard someone trying to speak to him, asking something he couldn’t understand. He could hear her sweet voice trying to soothe him, but he couldn’t understand what she was trying to say. He tried to voice how much everything hurt, but all he could get out was a sharp cry and a few garbled noises. He was trying to ask the sweet voice to take away his pain, or at least put him back to sleep but he couldn’t. He didn’t know where he was, or why he was in so much pain. He couldn’t open his eyes to see anything, as he was still exhausted from whatever ordeal he’d just gone through to get him into this situation. He just wanted it to stop, to fall back into the blissful nothingness he’d woken up from. Apparently, he didn’t have to ask for help, as the pain slowly started to numb, taking his consciousness with it.

The next time Alexander woke up, he felt like he was laying on a cloud. The world was fuzzy, and his limbs were heavy. He was tired, but he didn’t want to go back to sleep yet. He wanted to enjoy this feeling for a little longer, as he felt like everything was okay. He shuffled a little in his bed, then frowned when he realized he couldn’t move much. It didn’t really worry him, just made him wonder why. He wanted to get up, to walk around and enjoy this feeling. He slowly opened his eyes to see why he couldn’t move, then frowned more when he saw he wasn’t even in his room. He turned his head and saw John, which wiped all the other thoughts from his mind. His boyfriend was here, which meant nothing was wrong. The world was perfect since he had John by his side. “Hey.” His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, but he didn’t care.

He watched John shoot up, surprised by his voice. He gave John a dopey grin as the man looked ready to cry. He opened his mouth to speak again, but John beat him to it. "Alex! I'm so glad you're awake, they said you were in a lot of pain when you first woke up. How are you feeling now?" He asked, speaking almost too quickly for Alexander's brain to process.

He stared at John as he struggled to figure out just what he said to him. He then swallowed hard and nodded. "Totally, I feel that man. Must have been so hard for you. You okay now?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

John just stared at him, looking really confused. Alexander didn't know why he looked like that. Wasn't he supposed to be sympathetic to people? Show that he cared about them? He mirrored John's confusion and just waited for him to speak. "Why wouldn't I be okay? You're the one that was hurting and had surgery, Alex." Say what now?

Alexander sat there, mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out what to say. He had surgery!? Why? Was he dying? Oh god, he was dying wasn’t he? “How long do I have left to live?” He asked with wide, tear filled eyes.

Something seemed to dawn on John as Alexander asked that question. Did he think Alexander didn’t know he was dying? Was John trying to hide everything from him? That bastard! How could John do that to him? He was an adult, he could handle the bad news! He could feel the rage building in himself as he kept thinking about how John didn’t seem to trust him. He thought John loved him, but it looked like he was wrong. Just as he was about to yell at John, the man started to laugh. Oh, now his death was funny? Well, so much for loving him. “You’re so fucking high, Alex. You had top surgery, you’re not dying. You had your breasts removed. You woke up in pain so they gave you some heavy duty pain killers, and it looks like they’re working a little too well.” Oh, that kind of made sense.

Alexander looked at John and let out a small sound to acknowledge what he said. “I’m high? How high?” He asked curiously.

John just chuckled at him and shook his head. “Really fucking high, Alex.” 

Alex pouted a little and swayed a little as he moved. “That’s not good, John. You know I don’t like heights all that much. What do I do?” He asked.

That seemed to make John laugh more, making Alexander give him an irritated scowl. Why were his concerns so funny? This was a serious situation! “Not that kind of high, Alex. The drugs are making you feel good, like really good. So you’re high on drugs, you know, almost like you’re drunk.” 

Alexander gasped and put his hand over his heart, clearly offended. “I don’t do drugs John! Who gave them to me? This is illegal! What if I get arrested? How could you let them do this to me!?” He asked.

Apparently everything he was saying was funny, because John was laughing even harder. What the hell was wrong with him? Alexander was going through a really serious situation and his boyfriend was just laughing at him. He couldn’t believe the audacity!

John wiped his eyes and giggled as he looked at Alexander. “They didn’t give you any bad drugs, Alex. They just gave you morphine for the pain. It’s not illegal, you told them before going under that they could. You also have morphine pills to take home that are a lot less strong for when you need them. Do you remember going to the pharmacy and getting them with me before we came here?” He asked.

Alexander stared at John as he tried to recall the event. Nothing came to his mind, but then he remembered something really important. He had top surgery, which means he didn’t have breasts! He was sore all over, so maybe they did other things for him. He looked at John, resting his head against the pillow to keep the world from spinning too much. “So do I have a penis now?” He asked.

John’s confusion put a damper on the excitement building up inside of Alexander. He had a surgery, so who’s to say they didn’t do everything for him, right? “What? No, Alex, you just had top surgery. They only removed your breasts, that’s it. This clinic doesn’t specialize in bottom surgery.” He said, though he seemed to find this whole thing amusing enough to pull out his phone and start recording Alexander.

Alexander stared at John as if he was the one who personally told the doctor not to perform any other surgeries on him. He couldn’t believe the audacity of the clinic! “WOW! So let me get this straight. These motherfuckers took my goddamned boobs away from me, but they fucking decided not to give me anything in return!? What the hell happened to give and take!? Fucking rude!” He yelled, clearly feeling that this was something he should be upset over.

Just then, a young nurse came in and smiled at Alexander. He squinted at her, unable to tell if he knew her or not. “Um, hello, can I help you?” He asked, since he didn’t want to be rude.

John seemed to be having a field day with that, as he was struggling to keep his giggles to himself. Alex flipped him off as he smiled sloppily at the nurse who also seemed to find something quite amusing. His smile dropped a little when he realized she was giggling at him. Why was everyone laughing at him!? “Actually dear, I was here to see if you needed anything from me? I heard some yelling, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t in any pain.” He recognized her voice, but he couldn’t remember where it was from.

Alexander made a small ‘o’ with his mouth when he realized she was there to see if he was okay, not to have him do something for her. “Oh, well I’m glad you didn’t need anything from me. I’m too heavy and light to move much. So I wouldn’t be much of a help.” He said.

The nurse giggled at that and nodded. “That’s natural when you have the dosage of morphine we gave you. How are you feeling, do you need anything?” She asked.

So he really was on painkillers, that was a relief. He trusted John, but hearing it from someone that worked there really cemented it into his mind. He felt a little better, knowing that nothing illegal happened there. “I feel fuzzy, like a cloud. My mouth feels like cotton though. Also, I have a question.” He said.

The nurse smiled at him and started to fiddle a little with his bandages to check on them. “How about I get you some more water with some ice, then you can ask me whatever you want?” She asked.

Alexander grinned lazily at her and nodded. “I think that sounds freaking awesome! Isn’t that awesome, John?” He asked.

John seemed to be having a hard time breathing and sitting upright. His face was red and his hand was over his mouth, struggling to hold in his laughter. He nodded and closed his eyes tightly as he wheezed. “Yeah, freaking awesome.” He managed to choke out, only to break into another giggling fit.

Alexander shot John a glare when he kept laughing. He didn’t understand what was so funny! He huffed and pouted at him. “Why are you laughing so much? What the hell is your problem?” He asked.

John waved at the nurse as she left, then he smiled at Alexander, finally calming down a little. “Nothing, I think you’re just super adorable. I love you so much, and seeing you not in pain is just making me super happy, Alex. Is that okay?” He asked softly.

Alexander felt tears well up in his eyes. John found him cute? He was happy that Alexander was okay? He let out a soft sob, making John immediately fret over him. He sniffed hard, sounding more like an ugly snort than anything. “I’m okay, I’m okay. I’m just… I’m so happy. You love me so much, and I love you too! We’re like… The perfectest couple ever!” He sobbed and held John’s hand in his weakened grip.

John quickly wiped Alexander’s tears as he tried not to laugh, since the whole thing was clearly sensitive to Alexander. “Alex, darling, perfectest isn’t a real word.” Alexander wanted to slap that grin off John’s face.

Alexander let out a louder sob and looked at John, feeling the betrayal wash over him. “How dare you question my integrity as a writer? Do you think I would just go and make up words? How… How…” he had to take a moment to grasp at the words floating around in his mind. “How can you sit here and have the gall to say that to me?” He asked, having to rely on John to wipe his face.

John made quick work of cleaning Alexander’s face, even though he was still trying not to laugh. It made Alexander want to kick him, but he wouldn’t even if he could. At least, not too hard. He loved John too much, though it seemed like John didn’t share that sentiment. “No, no I’m not trying to say that to you Alex. I was just pointing it out to you because you did it to me last week! I’m sorry I upset you, that wasn’t what I was trying to do. I love you, you’re an amazing writer, and an even better boyfriend.” He said and smiled sweetly at Alexander, finally able to hold back his laughter enough to get the words across.

This set Alexander off again, once again making him more emotional than he had any right to be. John really had a way to change his mood today it seemed. He let John wipe his face again, then before he could tell John how much he loved him, the nurse came in with water. This effectively distracted him and he grinned at her. “Oh, water!” He chirped, tears forgotten.

This seemed to be very amusing to both the nurse and John as they both stifled their laughter. Alexander chose to ignore it this time and tried to reach up to grab the water. It took a little work, but he managed to reach up a little and take it. He struggled for a moment to get the straw in his mouth and kept missing, so he stuck his tongue out to try and coax it in. He frowned at it and then looked at John who was laughing more now. He stared John down, trying to control him so he could help, but that did nothing. Though before he could ask for help, he saw the nurse step closer and help guide the straw to his mouth. He beamed at her and sipped the water, not guzzling it like he wanted to. The nurse told him to take it slow, so he had to do as he was told. He didn’t want to make her frown, she was too pretty to do that. 

Once he drank enough water, he let the straw slip out and he smiled at the nurse. “Thank you, you’re really pretty.” He said.

The nurse giggled, caught off guard from his words. “Well thank you.” She said, then set his water to the side.

Alexander nodded and grinned a little more. “I would totally start hitting on you, but I’m gay and that’s my boyfriend.” He said and accidentally pointed at the wall rather than John.

This got a loud snort from John and another giggle from the nurse. “He means me, but I’m going to forgive him this time. He’s a little too out of it to fully know where I am apparently.” 

Alexander frowned, then looked at his hand, then at the wall. He then slowly moved it to John and nodded. “John’s my boyfriend, but he’s okay with me calling you pretty.” He declared.

The nurse adjusted his bandages again and chuckled. “Well, that’s good to know. I’m going to let you rest a little more. Your ride should be here soon, then we can get you ready to go home.” She said.

Alexander looked at her and put his hand on his chest gently, having to be careful. Lifting his arm too high wasn’t comfortable for him, though he couldn’t really feel the pain right now. “Do you want to get rid of me that quickly?” He asked, almost offended.

The nurse just shook her head and smiled at him. “No, don’t you worry about that. We’re just an out-patient program, so you only spend enough time here for us to make sure you’re not having any negative reactions to the medications. We will be seeing you again tomorrow to check on your incisions. I simply want you to be able to lay in your own bed.” She even winked at him.

Alexander stared at her, trying his best to follow along with her. He didn’t know if he fully understood it, but he got the main point, or so he thought. “So the sooner I leave here, the sooner you see me tomorrow.” He declared.

This caused the nurse to smile and nod at him. “Yeah, let’s just go with that.” She then slipped out of the room after she handed John the after care package. 

Alexander looked at John and stared at what he had. “What’s that?” He asked.

“Just your aftercare package. We can go through it more when we get you home so George can see it too. This is basically things to make sure you get the best results from your healing and hopefully prevent any nipple death.” John hummed.

Alexander spaced out for most of what John said after he said aftercare, though he snapped right back into it the moment he heard nipple death. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “Nipple death…?” He asked in disbelief.

John seemed to be a little confused at his question. “Yeah, it was one of the possible side effects of the surgery. We joked about it before.” He said.

Alexander let out a wail, tears coming to his eyes again. “MY NIPPLES ARE TOO YOUNG TO DIE! JOHN I CAN’T LOSE MY NIPPLES!” He cried out.

John tried his best not to laugh, then quickly took his hand and shook his head. “Don’t worry Alex, your nipples aren’t going to die. We will take care of them and they will heal and be just as good as they were before the surgery.” He said.

Alexander sniffed hard then let John wipe his face for him. “You promise?” He asked.

John gave him a beaming smile and nodded. “I promise we will take care of your nipples. If we follow all the aftercare requirements and go to all the appointments, you shouldn’t have any problems.” If Alexander wasn’t so loopy, he would appreciate the way John avoided promising that his nipples wouldn’t die.

Alexander nodded and took a shaky breath. “Thank you John, you’re amazing. Also your hair is super fluffy and cute.” He said, as if that was something John really needed to know.

John let out a soft laugh, which didn’t seem to be the right thing to do. “Well thank you, Alex.”

Alexander huffed and glared at him. “Dude, this is serious. Why are you laughing at me?” He asked.

John shook his head and smiled. “Sorry, Alex. I’m just happy that you’re okay and you had your surgery. It’s just making me laugh a little more than usual.”

Alexander gasped when John said that. It all made sense now! That’s why they were finding things he was saying so amusing! They were all so overwhelmingly happy for him that they couldn’t help but laugh. This brought a dopey grin to Alexander’s face. “I love you.” He said.

John just smiled back and squeezed Alexander’s hand. “I love you too, Alex.” God, John was just way too sweet.

Alexander took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down a little. He loved John so much, he was amazing. He just wanted to give him a treat for all he was doing for him. He then gasped and looked at John with wide eyes. “John! Hospital sex.” He exclaimed, probably way too loudly.

This made John jerk forward and slap his hand over Alexander’s mouth. He didn’t understand why John seemed so urgent about it, it’s not like he was that loud. He huffed against John’s hand and tried to pull away so he could state his case as to why hospital sex was such a good idea, though John shot him down in a harsh whisper before he could. “Alex, no! We can’t just have sex here, plus this isn’t actually a hospital. It’s just an out-patient surgery clinic.” 

Alexander waited for John to finally take his hand off his mouth, and when he did he nodded. “You’re absolutely right, John. I should have been more considerate. Consent is super important, and hospitals can’t make informed decisions, therefore they can’t consent. Thank you for being reasonable.” He said with a nod.

Apparently that set John off on another giggling fit, which Alexander didn’t mind this time. He just watched John try to compose himself as he giggled. If it made John happy, that was fine. Maybe he could make George laugh like that too? That would mean that George was super happy for him too, right? He then gasped loudly again and looked into John’s eyes when he caught his attention. “I have a super important secret to tell you.” He said.

John leaned closer to him and cupped his ear, close enough for Alexander to whisper. “Alright, tell me. But if it’s a secret, make sure you say it quietly.” 

Alexander nodded in agreement, then he pushed himself as far forward as he could, which wasn’t much thanks to the surgery he’d just had. “George isn’t truly bald. He has hair, he just shaves it off. It’s really dark and curly. Though I think he looks better without it, since his head is so shiny.” He said softly.

Apparently his words caught John off guard, because he just sat there for a moment or two before he broke out into hysterical laughter. Just then, George walked in. The poor man looked utterly confused to see John practically crying as he tried to stop laughing, doubled over in his chair. Alexander himself looked a little confused as well. He didn’t know what was so funny, and George clearly didn’t either.

George crossed his arms and smirked a little in amusement. “Well, it’s good to see you awake Alexander. Though it looks like John is about to pass out.” He said, pointing to John’s very red face.

Alexander nodded sagely and looked at George. “I don’t know what’s so funny. I just told him a secret, and now he’s laughing.” He said innocently.

John wheezed and pushed himself up a little, tears of mirth streaming down his face. He looked at George and then burst out laughing again, amused by the way the light was shining off of George’s head. He managed to pull himself together when George coughed into his hand though. “S-sorry sir… I just… You’re bald.” He said and burst out into laughter again.

George didn’t seem to appreciate that one bit. He took a threatening step closer to John, making the man immediately stop laughing. “Oh, and that’s funny to you?” His smile and tone were both falsely sweet, but Alexander couldn’t tell.

Before John could defend himself, Alex piped up. “Of course he finds it funny. Why else would he be laughing? Gosh sir, get with the program.” That seemed to stop George in his tracks.

Both John and George were now just staring at Alexander with wide eyes. He didn’t know why, since he didn’t say anything weird. He just spoke the truth. He looked down at his hands, then saw the sheets. They were white, but had small purple lines on the top. It reminded him of the ugly purple Jefferson always wore. He scowled a little, then looked up at George and John. “You know, Jefferson would be so fucking hot if he wore good colours and just shut up.” He said.

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because now both John and George were wheezing, faces red from laughing. It made Alexander grin because they were clearly happy. “He would look like a knock off Laf.” He said, causing them both to laugh harder.

Alexander couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. It was contagious, so by the time the nurse came in to talk about discharging Alexander, all three of them were laughing. John was curled up on the floor, George was leaning on the wall and Alexander was in bed just giggling. It must have been quite the sight to see, especially since she didn’t have any information on what was going on.

“Well, it looks like you’re all in a good mood.” She said, catching their attention.

George quickly composed himself, having to help John up off the floor as the man was still struggling to contain his giggles. Alexander just sat there comfortably, staring at the nurse as the world continued to be a little fuzzy for him. “‘Sup?” He asked, earning a slight glare from George that he didn’t see.

The nurse smiled at him and walked over. She checked his vitals really quickly, then started to disconnect the machines. “Nothing much, just getting you ready to go home. Your ride is here, and you seem alert enough to head home. Before we discharge you, do any of you have any questions for me or the doctor?” She asked.

George was about to speak but Alexander cut him off with a question of his own. “Yeah, I do! Can I have my boobs as a souvenir?” He asked.

The nurse didn’t seem all that surprised by Alexander’s question. Instead, she seemed to be very used to it by now. She smiled at him and shook her head with an apologetic smile. “Sorry honey, I can’t do that for you. It’s a bio hazard, and will be sent off for testing to make sure there aren’t any conditions that you didn’t know about like breast cancer, then the remains will be disposed of.” She said.

Alexander huffed and wanted desperately to cross his arms, but he couldn’t. So he settled for crossing his legs, as it was the only other option he could think of. “Well that doesn’t seem right to me. It’s part of my body, I should be able to keep it, like teeth!” He protested.

George quickly stepped in to avoid an argument. “Son, don’t make her day harder than it already is. We understand that you want something, but do you really want something that will decompose and likely smell really bad in the process?”

Alexander looked George dead in the eye. “Yes, I do.” He responded.

John snorted loudly at that response and shook his head. “Alex, no. You and I both know you really don’t want that, right?” He asked.

Alexander looked at John and shook his head. “No, I want them.” He said.

The nurse stepped in before any of them could go any further with the argument. “Honey, it was already discussed with you before what we would do with the tissue. I’m sorry we couldn’t do more, but I can give you a pen?” She suggested.

Alexander’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas. She was going to give him a pen!? He quickly nodded and grinned at her. “I think that’s a fair trade. I can’t really do anything with my boobs, and I can write with a pen!” He exclaimed.

George and John both relaxed and shared a look. Of course Alexander would think something he could write with would be an even trade. 

Alexander took the pen the nurse offered him and beamed at her. “Thank you so much!” He chirped and then just admired the pen, clicking it a few times to see how it felt.

The nurse giggled then moved around the bed to address any of the concerns George was going to present before Alexander chimed in before. Once that was settled, she looked at Alexander. “Ready to go home?” She asked.

Alexander nodded and sat up a little, though he immediately laid back against the bed. He wasn’t going to try that on his own again for a bit, it made him way too dizzy. “Yeah! Can I go now?” He asked.

The nurse nodded and moved to leave the room. “Yes of course. Just sit tight for another few moments while I get you a wheelchair. I can take you to the doors, then your father and boyfriend can take you to the car.”

George was about to tell the nurse that they had no real relation, but Alexander piped in again, causing George to go red and John to burst out laughing again. “Damn right he’s my daddy.” He declared.

The nurse laughed brightly at that, clearly enjoying George’s pain. She left the room and came back with the wheelchair, seeing John on the floor laughing once again. “Maybe I should get two chairs?” She asked in amusement.

George glared down at John and pulled him up off the floor. “No, that won’t be necessary. We can just leave him here if he can’t walk.” He suggested cooly.

Alexander looked very offended at that. “Like hell we are, not unless you’re willing to give me better sex than he does. He’s the only person who can suck my di-” He was cut off by George’s hand over his mouth.

“That’s enough Alexander. I wasn’t being serious. I don’t think the nurse needs to hear anymore of what you have to say on the matter.” George glared at him, as if he could shut him up with a look alone.

The nurse shook her head and gave George a devious little smile. “I don’t know, I kind of want to hear what he has to say, especially if he talks about how his daddy takes care of him.” She teased.

John broke down laughing again, but he was able to stop himself from falling over. “Yeah, Daddy.” He purred, only to get dropped onto the floor.

George was so done with them all. He just groaned and moved to the side to help Alexander up. “I hate you all.” He grumbled.

Alexander looked at George, looking ready to cry. “You hate me?” He asked, voice cracking.

George quickly shook his head and kneeled down. “No! No, no, I don’t hate you son. I don’t actually hate any of you, it was just a figure of speech. You use it a lot too. Don’t worry, I love you.” 

Alexander nodded and let George and the nurse gently move him from the bed to the chair. “Okay, that’s good. You can hate John if you want, I will love him for the both of us.” He offered as he got into the chair.

John looked torn between being offended and happy. “You know, I don’t know how to feel about that statement.” He said.

George looked at John and smirked. “Be happy that one of us loves you.” He said, then walked with the nurse as she pushed Alexander out.

Alexander hummed and looked at John the best he could and whispered very loudly to him. “Don’t worry, he loves you. He’s just being a grumpy old man.” 

George looked down at Alexander and raised an eyebrow. “I hope you realize I can hear you, Alexander.” He didn’t look or sound too impressed.

Alexander turned his gaze to George, once again looking him directly in the eye. “Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’.

Right at that moment, they got to the doors of the building. The nurse smiled and set the breaks on the wheel chair. “This is as far as I go. You can try to walk him to the car, and if that doesn’t work well, we can get him back in the chair and bring the car up here. We just encourage some extra movement now if possible.” She said kindly.

Alexander couldn’t look at her properly, but he did his best. “Don’t worry, I got this!” He said, then let John and George help him up.

The nurse smiled and helped steady him. “I’m sure you do. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay Alexander?” She asked.

Alexander was able to turn a little thanks to John and George. He nodded at her and grinned. “Okay!” He then moved with them, taking slow steps.

John and George helped keep Alexander steady, as he was still a little dizzy. He managed quite well, and they got to the car pretty quickly with no issues. Once they got there, Alexander grinned brightly. “I’ll drive!” He declared.

George immediately shut him down with a curt “no”, while John piped in right after. “Like hell you are, you just had a surgery and you’re high on pain meds. Do you want to kill us?” 

Alexander paused, then he grinned. “I’m not driving, WOOO!” He shouted, then let them help him into the passenger’s seat.

John huffed and got into the back after he helped do up Alexander’s seat belt, making sure he was comfortable enough. “He has never been this easy to please, we should drug him up like this more often.” Alexander didn’t know if he should be angry at that, so he just grinned.

George shook his head, though he looked almost ready to agree with John. “Even if he’s easy to please like this, we can’t just drug him up.” He said.

Alexander frowned a little and looked at George. “Why not? It’s fun.” He said.

George got into the car and started it. “Because it’s illegal.” He said.

Alexander immediately whipped around to look at John, or well, turned his head as far as he could with his seriously limited mobility. “Fucking liar.” He hissed,

John quickly put his hands up. “Woah, no, I’m not a liar. What he means is that we can’t keep drugging you up to this level, especially when you run out of medication. We would have no medical reason to have it, so it would be illegal at that point.” He said.

George frowned slightly and turned to John. “Want to explain?” He asked.

John turned to George and shrugged a little. “I told Alex earlier that he was high, and he started to freak out because he thought we were doing something illegal. So I had to explain that the medication given to him wasn’t illegal, because it was necessary and prescribed.” He said.

George nodded, now understanding what was going on. “Don’t worry son, we aren’t doing anything illegal. The doctors gave you a higher dose than usual to help with the pain. Your normal doses will just make you a little sleepy and dull the pain. You won’t be taking enough to get high, and it’s a legal substance when prescribed by the doctor.” He said.

Alexander kept up with most of what they were saying. He didn’t fully understand it with his fuzzy mind, but he kind of did. So he just nodded along as if he understood everything, then he looked down at his pen. “Hey John? When we get home we should have sex. We aren’t in the hospital anymore.” He said.

John was just about to turn off the recording function on his phone when Alexander suggested that. He choked on his own spit, then he shook his head. “No sex until you’re more healed.” He said.

Alexander frowned and looked at him, not seeing how red George’s face was. “Well why not?” He asked.

Before John could get into the details on how it could irritate Alexander’s healing and likely get into a long, drawn out debate with him, George spoke up with three simple words that ended it all. “It’s illegal, son.” 

Alexander gasped and looked at George, seeing how serious George looked. If he was that serious, then it had to be true. “Oh, alright then. No sex, John. Sorry, you’ll have to wait.” He said, as if it was John asking for it in the first place.

John just feigned being upset, even doing a dramatic sigh. “Oh, whatever will I do?” He asked.

Alexander shrugged a little. “I mean, you have a hand. You can also ask George to help. I’m sure he’s not busy. He’s a helpful man, too.” He chirped.

George seemed to go more red and John snorted hard. “As hot as George is, I think I would rather just wait for my boyfriend to be able to have sex with me. Two weeks really isn’t that long, and I do have a hand. I’m not THAT insatiable.” He stated.

Alexander actually pouted when John said that, while George visibly relaxed. Alexander didn’t seem to be too happy with John’s answer. “Aw, it would have been fun to watch.” He whined.

John’s jaw dropped while George let out a very strange, strangled sound. He clearly wasn’t expecting that one. “PIZZA!” he yelled. “WHO WANTS PIZZA!?” Clearly George didn’t want to have that conversation.

Alexander lit up and he grinned happily. “I do!” He cheered. 

From then on, the ride home was pretty uneventful. John stopped recording and saved the video in multiple areas on his phone to avoid Alexander from deleting them all when he realized what happened. They got their pizza and got inside. Alexander was getting more used to moving things to his face without lifting his arms too high, so he didn’t need too much help eating. Once that was done, Alexander was getting more tired, so they helped him into the bed. It was low enough that Alexander would be able to get up from the bed on his own if he had to. 

Once he was settled down, Alexander fell into a deep sleep. He stayed asleep for a few hours, only waking up when he started to feel some sharp, burning pains in his chest. He frowned and opened his eyes and groaned. He didn’t remember much about leaving the clinic, at least not at that moment. He was in too much pain to think much about it. He pushed himself up and hissed in pain. He stumbled out into the living room and saw George and John sitting on the couch, watching TV. “Hey, anyone have my pain meds?” He asked, throat more dry than he originally thought.

Both John and George startled at his voice. They both sat up and turned to him, then John jumped up and grabbed his medication. He brought it over and handed Alexander some water to go with it. He took it and let John lead him to the couch to sit between them. He leaned a little against George and closed his eyes as he waited for the painkillers to kick in. “How long was I out for?” He asked softly.

George wrapped an arm around Alexander to help him get a little more comfortable. “Not too long, about three hours from when we got home. You didn’t seem all that tired, but the moment we laid you down, you were dead to the world.” George’s deep chuckle rumbled through Alexander, calming him more. 

John sat down and pulled Alexander’s legs into his lap, massaging his calves with soothing fingers. “How are you feeling, Alex?” He asked softly.

Alexander enjoyed the comfort they both gave him. He opened his eyes and looked at John, admiring how the light hit him just right. “I feel a little better now. I don’t remember much from when I woke up. Did I do anything weird?” He asked.

George tensed up a little and blushed. “I’ll let John answer that one.” He said.

That didn’t bode too well with Alexander. If George didn’t want to say it, then that meant Alexander did, or said some really embarrassing shit. He glared slightly at John when the man grinned in amusement. That confirmed it, Alexander did some really stupid fucking shit. “Oh god, do I really want to know?” He asked.

John shrugged a little and kept massaging his legs. “I don’t think you do, but I’m going to tell you anyways. You argued with the nurse over keeping your breast tissue, but gave in when she offered you a pen. You talked about sex with me a few times, and even told me to have sex with George. Though, that isn’t even close to the best thing that happened.” John said, clearly enjoying Alexander’s pain.

Alexander groaned and covered his face the best he could. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for it. “Just… Tell me and get it over with.” He said.

John smirked at Alexander while George let out a low groan. “You called George daddy, right in front of the nurse.” He even sounded happy that it happened.

Alexander’s jaw dropped, then he groaned loudly. “I am SO sorry, sir. I didn’t really have any control over what I was doing. I don’t even remember that.” He said.

George just ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, son. You weren’t completely in control. Also don’t worry about remembering it, John recorded it all. Your misery will be immortalized for eternity, and I’m sure he will use it for blackmail in the future.” He said.

Alexander whined loudly, then he glared at John. “I fucking hate you.” He hissed. 

John gave him a pout, mirroring the same look Alexander gave him whenever he was upset while high off his ass. “You don’t mean that, do you?” He asked.

Alexander huffed loudly and shook his head. “No, though I really should.” He grumbled. 

He would have to find that video and delete it as soon as he could, but for now he would just enjoy the massage. They all went quiet for a bit, lost in their own little worlds. Alexander’s pain started to subside, allowing him to relax more. He was about to fall asleep when he heard John speak up again.

“So… About me having sex with George…” 

The only sound heard was John’s yelps as Alexander kicked him and George slapped him, their answers loud and clear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please let me know how you felt about it! I would love to hear from you!


End file.
